1. Field
This application relates to a planar spiral induction coil having an increased quality (Q)-factor, and a method of designing the planar spiral induction coil.
2. Description of Related Art
Induction coils are widely used in various applications, for example, wireless power transmission technology and designing of radio frequency (RF) integrated circuits. In such applications, an induction coil is typically included in an LC resonant circuit, and may be coupled to at least one capacitor.
A quality (Q)-factor indicates a degree of loss of energy storage of an induction coil, and may be defined by a ratio of a reactance value to a resistance value of the induction coil. As the Q-factor increases, a loss of the induction coil may be reduced, and a frequency selectivity characteristic in an LC resonant circuit may be increased. To improve a performance of an application, a high Q-factor may be necessary.